Endless Love
by yumikun8
Summary: Porque su amor es infinito... Porque ellos estaban hechos para amarse mutua e infinitamente...


Primero que nada debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer y yo sólo los utilizo (sin malas intenciones u.u) para escribir las cositas que pasan por mi cabeza :X

Segundo .. Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Jacob y Renesmeé, aunque bueno tampoco tengo asi como muchas historias, esta es mi tercera, y la segunda que hice bueno.. aun no la hago, sólo tengo el prólogo. Pero bueno, ahí les va este escrito. Está basado en la canción Endless Love de Lionel Ritchie y Diana Ross. Está sin editar (de hecho termine hace como 10 minutos y no lo he leído completo .. me da miedo.. haha), y bueno, espero que les guste.

* * *

_My love, there's only you in my life,_  
_The only thing that's right._

Ella lo era todo para Jacob, ella era su vida, era su ser. Nada tenía sentido si ella no estaba involucrada. Ella simplemente era perfecta.

_My first love, you're every breath that I take,_  
_You're every step I make._

El lo era todo para Renesmeé, él siempre había estado con ella, toda su vida la había cuidado, no sentía mejor protección que con él. Todo lo que había hecho en la vida lo había hecho a su lado, desde sus primeros pasos hasta … hasta el primer sentimiento de mariposas en el estómago. Él era y siempre sería su primer amor.

_And I, I want to share, all my love with you,_

Ellos se amaban, se amaban total y completamente, lo que más deseaban en el mundo era estar juntos y entregarse todo aquel amor que los quemaba por dentro.

_No one else will do._

No , nadie más lo haría. Porque el amor que él sentía por Renesmeé era insuperable, era algo que solo él le podría dar.

_And your eyes, they tell me how much you care._

Sus ojos le decían todo. Qué tan difícil sería creerle a Jacob que él la amaba si la miraba con esos ojos, esos ojos que expresaban por completo el amor que sentía por ella, que cada vez que la miraba se llenaban de un brillo sin igual. Nadie nunca se lo podría negar, Renesmeé sabría siempre que él la amaba porque no necesitaba más que mirarlo para saber que ése… ése era un hecho irrefutable.

_Oh yes, you will always be, my endless love._

Así sería, siempre estarían juntos, no podían estar separados. Ellos estaban seguros de que tendrían por siempre su amor infinito.

_Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one._  
_Our lives have just begun._

En aquella playa, a la orilla del mar, sentados en una roca se confesaron mutuamente su amor. Renesmeé comprendió todo el asunto de la imprimación y lo aceptó totalmente, porque no tenía sentido negarlo ni enojarse por enterarse a estas alturas, si de todas formas es como que siempre lo hubiese sabido. Ella siempre supo que estaban destinados a estar juntos, y la imprimación sólo era el hecho que confirmaba su teoría. Porque sus corazones latían como uno solo, latían juntos desde el momento en que se miraron por primera vez, desde el momento en que Jacob se dio cuenta que Renesmeé era su razón de vivir. Desde ese momento su vida comenzó, todo lo demás se volvió borroso porque ahora sólo importaba ella. Esa chica de ojos color chocolate y rizos color cobre que no podía apartarse de su mente y de su pecho.

_Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms,_  
_I can't resist your charm._

Por siempre la tendría cerca, no la dejaría ir. Haría todo lo que esté al alcance de sus manos y aun más que eso para poder mantenerla cerca, en sus brazos, porque no podría resistir estar lejos de aquella belleza y ternura.

_My love, I'll be a fool, for you I'm sure,_  
_You know I don't mind._

Y él sería como un tonto, como un tonto sólo por ella, porque el haría todo lo que ella quisiera, todo lo que la haga feliz. Porque no resistiría ver sus hermosos ojos decepcionados. No, el tenía que hacerlo todo para hacerlo feliz. Porque ella sabía que a él no le importaba hacerlo, que él se encargaría de que ella fuera feliz.

_Cause you, you mean the world to me._  
_Oh, I know I've found in you, my endless love._

Y Renesmeé jamás en la vida se aprovecharía de eso, no. Porque él era su vida, su mundo. No se aprovecharía, porque no encontraría en otra persona lo que había encontrado en él. Porque él era su amor infinito.

_And love, I'll be that fool, for you, I'm sure._

_You know I don't mind._

_And yes, you'll be the only one._

_Cause no one can deny,_

_This love I have inside._

_I'll give it all to you,_

_My love, my love, my endless love._

Y él sería como un tonto con ella y ella también lo sería, y a ninguno de los dos les importaba. Porque se lo entregarían todo. Porque ella sería la única para él, y él sería el único para ella. Porque no querrían a nadie más, y nadie podría negarlo, porque se notaba a leguas. Porque cuando estaban juntos emanaban tal aura que todos los demás automáticamente aceptaban. Nadie nunca podría negarlo porque tampoco podrían imaginarlos separados, no poían imaginarlos con alguien más. Porque eran ellos dós, venían en paquete, nadie los podría separar.

Porque eran Jacob Black y Renesmeé Cullen, la pareja perfecta. Qué importaba lo demás cuando él la tenía en sus brazos, tan cerca tan hermosa. Qué importaba lo demás cuando ella se sentía entre sus brazos, protegida, amada. Estaban hechos para estar juntos. Estaban hechos para amarse mutua e infinitamente.

* * *

Espero sus reviews ! Nunca hace mal un poco de crítica, es más te motivan y te ayudan a crecer.

Yumi-kun *


End file.
